Too Little Too Late
by TemarixKiwi
Summary: When Sakura has had enough of Sasuke's lieing and cheating, who does she go to? Naruto of course. Will he make her feel better? 'Well Sasuke, you had your chance,... but you were too little too late.' SONGFIC. Rated M. Enjoy. *Full Sum Inside*-


**Hey lovely readers! :D I know what some of you who are reading my stories like BCB or Fire and Ice thinking. Like why hasn't she updated the chapters, and she wrote a one-shot? But don't worry, I'll have the chapters for story each up soon. If my computer stops being slow...Damn thing... Anyway...This is a ONE-shot of NaruSaku or NarutoxSakura. I hope u all enjoy! :D Please R&R! And No flames! Enjoy!**

**Too Little Too Late**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own Naruto in any way, or the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own the song. Too Little Too Late belongs to JoJo.**_

_**Summary:**__** When Sakura has had enough of Sasuke's lieing and cheating, who does she go to? Naruto of course. Will he make her feel better? 'Well Sasuke, you had your chance,... but you were too little too late.' SONGFIC. Rated M for swearing, mild situations, etc...Enjoy!**_

**On to the story! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura! Sakura-chan wait!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura clenched her jaw, her tears falling faster.

"Saku-"

"Enough Sasuke! I've *sob* had enough! Enough of your cheating and lieing!" She yelled, turning to look at him. His eyes widened.

"Wha-What are you talking about Sakura-ch"

"Don't even call me that! You have no right! *Sob* I saw you and Ino! You cheating bast-"

"SAKURA! I've never cheated on you with Ino! You've got it all wrong!"

"Then why? Why DO I KEEP SEEING YOU AND HER TOGETHER? YOU LOOK AT ME MORE DIFFERENT, THAN YOU DO HER! WHEN I TRY TO KISS YOU OR HUG YOU,...YOU MAKE UP SOME LAME ASS EXCUSE, AND PUSH ME AWAY! I-I-I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She said turning, and running away.

"SAKURA! Come back!" Sasuke yelled. He ran after her, and grabbed her shoulder. He looked at her teary eyed face.

"Sakura...I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to say...I'm sorry!" He said.

"I know exactly what to say Sasuke...The engagements off...take your ring, and marry your bitch." She took off the ring, and dropped it in front of Sasuke, landing it in his palm. It made a 'Click,Clack,Cling!' sound, and she stalked off.

"SAKURA! SAKURA WAIT!" She was already gone. The rain started to pour, and Sasuke swore. _'Well,...I better make good use of this ring...' _He thought running to Ino's house...

_**Sakura...**_

Sakura ran to wherever her legs could take her. She needed to get away...She needed Naruto. He was her only lifeline at the moment. All she could do, was hope he could take the pain away. As she ran in the pouring rain, she started to sing. It was one of her favorites. And it was the right song to sing at a moment like this...She sung as she ran to Naruto's.

_Come with me_

_Stay the night_

_You say the words, but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say(You know it's just too little too late)_

She started off as she thought of the times Sasuke and her spent together.

_You take my hand_

_And say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

_Because to you, it's just a game(You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down_

_'Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know..._

Sakura let all her bottled up tears out.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say(You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway(You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh...It's just too little too late...Mhmmm_

She broke off his bracelet he gave her, and threw it into the park bushes...She didn't need **him **on her...

_I was young_

_And in love_

_I gave you everything_

_But it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate(You know it's just too little too late)_

_Go find someone else_

_I'm letting you go_

_I'm loving myself_

_You got a problem_

_But don't come asking me for help_

_'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say(You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway(You know it's just too little too late)_

She ran faster, almost slipping as she saw Naruto's condo coming up. She sung louder.

_I can love with all my heart, baby_

_I know I have so much to give(I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_

_That's no way to live_

_Ohhhh...mmm nooo_

_It's just too little too late_

_Yeahhhh..._

Sakura reached her breaking point, and sung her heart out till the end.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say(You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway(You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Oh, I can't wait_

Sakura got into the building, and past the people into an empty elavator. She pushed the button, and the door closed. Her voice started to fade as she finished the song.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_But you know all the right things to say(You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway(You know it's just too little too late)_

The elevator doors opened, and she ran out. She looked both ways, and ran down the right hallway. She found his door. It said 'Uzumaki' on it. She banged on the door. "Naruto...Naruto! Open up!" She sobbed. "Please!" She sobbed harder. She fell to her knees crying. She left her palm on the door. She hugged herself from shivering, her strapless white dress clung to her, soaked. "Naruto..." She whispered. The door opened.

"Huh?...Sa-Sakura? Oh my god, Sakura!" Naruto said. She looked up at him. Her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed, and wiped her tears away. Naruto got on his knees, and hugged her close to him. "Sakura...What happened.?" He asked looking into her eyes. She cried again, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "S-S-Sasuke." She whispered. "Him and I-Ino..." She sobbed. "That bastard...I'll rip him apart." Naruto said. "I told him the engagement was off, and gave him the ring." She said. She cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto pulled Sakura up with him bridal style. "I'll take you in Sakura. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm here for you. And I always will be." He said kissing her forehead. Sakura's little scene, caused people to come out of their sleep to see what the commotion was about. Naruto looked around at everybody, and glared. "What the hell are all you people looking at? Go back to sleep, and don't be in my business. We, are none of your concern. Fuck off." He said shutting his door. Naruto walked to his living room, and set Sakura down on the couch. "I'll be right back, Sakura." He said going into another room. He came back minutes later with a towel, and clothes. "Here Sakura. Dry off, and change into my clothes. I have spare underwear in there too." He said giving her the stuff, and she started to dry her hair. "T-Thanks, Naru." She said. He smiled a warm smile. "No problem Sakura. I'm always going to be here. For you, Sakura." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled a small smile, and went into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in 5 Naruto, kay?" She said.

"Yeah! Sure, take your time Sakura. Theres no rush." Naruto said sitting on the couch, and taking off his shirt, leaving him in his boxers and sweats. "Damn it's hot in here." He said. "It feels like a sauna in here." He finished. Sakura smiled again, before closing the door. She stripped herself of her wet dress and panties, and threw them in the laundry. _'I hope Naruto doesn't mind.' _She thought. She dried her body, and re-dried her hair. She used Naruto's hair brush, and swiftly put it through her, getting all the knots and tangles out. She looked at what Naruto gave her to wear. She blushed. She forgot that when they were teenagers, Naruto went on a panty raid, and stole all the girls underwear. But here she was, and Naruto still had a pair of hers. They were her favorite too. Victoria's Secret purple leopard black lace underwear. They were out of style, but she still liked them. She slid them on, and picked up Naruto's shirt. She smiled. It was his t-shirt from football. It had 'Konoha High School Senior Football '08. They were both now 20. It was all black. She turned it over to the back. _'Same old Naruto.' _She thought. It had 'Uzumaki' on the back, and below it, 'Konoha's #1 Knuckle Headed Football Jock.' For a Jock, Naruto was the sweetest, and most kinded person out of everyone. She put on his shirt, and decided not to wear the pants. The shirt was long enough, and it was a little warm already in his house. She opened the door, and turned off the bathroom light. Naruto turned his head away from the TV, and looked her at her. She blushed. He smiled.

"Come sit Sakura." He said. She walked across the room. She was about to sit, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled into Naruto's lap. She blushed, but leaned her head on his chest. "Hey Naruto?" "Hmm. Yeah, what is it Sakura?" He asked. "I-I didn't know you still had your shirt from high school." She said. "Yep. I'll never get rid of it. It's one of my favorite possessions. My second in fact." He said leaning his head back, and smiling. "What's your first?" Sakura asked. "You." He whispered. She gasped, and turned around so she was straddling him. "W-What? Me? W-Why?" She asked eyes wide. "Because you've always been there for me, and the same with me for you. Your like my life Sakura. I can't live without you." He said looking into her eyes. Tears started to form in her sea foam green eyes. "N-Naruto." She whispered. Naruto leaned in without warning, and pushed his lips against hers. Her tears fell down her cheeks freely. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate. It was full of love. It surprised Sakura. She never felt that much love in one kiss. Not even when she kissed **him**. Naruto pulled back, and Sakura opened her eyes. "Naruto..." She said. "Hmm?" "M-Make love to me." She finished blushing. His eyes widened. "S-Sakura. Wha-What, are you sure?" He said. She nodded. "I want real love from someone. I want it to be my first. I want to be loved by someone and not by some player, who will just use me for sex." She said. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura like a kid, and got up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he walked to his room, turning off the TV and lights in the process.

He opened his bedroom door, and closed it when he got in. He layed Sakura on the bed, and got on top of her. He kissed her again, and started to take off their clothes. First his sweat pants, then his boxers, then Sakura's underwear, and his shirt. He gently folded his shirt, and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled, knowing that Naruto loved that shirt. He went back to her. They were both now naked, and blushing madly. Naruto spread her legs with his knee, and looked at her face. Looking for only regret, he saw nothing but pure love. And he loved her back. More than everything. "I'll promise I'll be gentle Sakura. It may hurt a little." He said kissing her. He gently moved closer to her, and slid in. Sakura broke the kiss and gasped in pain.

"Ah...! Ohhh...Ooo!" She said biting her lip. She grasped his shoulders and turned her head nodding. He slid the rest of himself in. He felt something against the head of his manhood, and knew it was Sakura's barrier. He moved forward with a little force. Sakura screamed, but stopped as she felt Naruto completely in her. He stopped and waited for her to adjust to his size. She let a few tears fall, and Naruto wiped them away. He kissed her. "You okay Sakura?" He asked. She looked at him, and nodded. He moved slowly and steadily, slowing his thrust so Sakura wasn't uncomfortable. She moaned lightly as he went deeper. He kissed her passionately, and moved a little faster. Sakura moaned as he went faster, and she wrapped her legs around him. She played with his golden locks of hair as he went faster. Tugging slightly. Sakura moaned louder arching her back, and giving Naruto more access to her breast. He groped them, and moved them around. Sakura opened her mouth, "Naruto...I-I'm soon coming to my peak." She gasped as a wave of pleasure hit her. "Me too Sakura." Naruto said going faster. Sakura raked her nails up and down his back, leaving red marks. Sakura felt a heated knot build up in her stomach. "Naruto!" She gasped. He groaned, cumming into her. "Sakura!" He moaned. He collapsed onto her, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. They layed there for awhile until Naruto go on his elbows, and looked at her flushed, and blushing face. "Your so beautiful Sakura." He said kissing her. She kissed back.

Naruto slid out of her, and layed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned into him. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm on the pill. I'll be okay." She said. He sighed in relief. "That's good. I didn't want to get you pregnant by accident." He said nuzzling his face into her neck, and kissing it lightly. "I'm never gonna let you go, Sakura. I've liked you all my life. I love you so much." He said. She turned around, and kissed him. "I love you too, my sexy fox." She said stroking his fox like whiskers on his cheeks, and looking into his cerulean eyes. She smiled, and snuggled against him. He was going to love her forever. His whole life crush was with him, and after love-making, she wants to be with him. He was so happy, his heart soared like fireworks. He nuzzled his face back into her neck, and lightly tightened his grip on her waist. Holding her protectively against him. They both fell asleep in each others arms awaiting a new tomorrow. Sakura was happy with the love of her life now. She smiled to herself and thought, _'Well Sasuke, you had your chance...but you were too little too late.' _Then she fell asleep in the arms of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Yes! I feel so accomplished! After writing this in a notebook(that took 12 pages of paper), and listening to the song for 3-4 hours, I AM DONE! I thought it was really cute to write this. I had this on my mind for sometime now, but didn't have a chance to write or type. Anyway...Please R&R! NO FLAMES! Thanx! **

**-Temari x3**


End file.
